


luna and her baby bun

by mitoxi



Category: Original Work, Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory (1971)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/F, Kink, Omegaverse, Praise Kink, Willy Wonka - Freeform, bunny hybrid, daddy - Freeform, lettuce - Freeform, punish kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 13:24:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18389309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitoxi/pseuds/mitoxi
Summary: omegaverse stuff uwuwuwuwuuwuwuwuwu baby bun and luna watch spongebob and willy ownka fugriheufyeiduowjdknhefuiudoiskwdjkehfgu





	luna and her baby bun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prettybabybun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybabybun/gifts).



luna mclettuce had just walked in from work at willy wonkas chocolate factory, just in time for her little omegas heat. UwU. little rabbit hybrid zoey was sitting on the couch watching spongebob on the tv. luna the panther JUMPED on zoey and actually killed her. yep. shes dead now. So, luna used her magical lettuce powers to bring zoey back to life. the small rabbit had no clue what in the world was going on. Luna looked the omega in the eyes, "is that you i smellllllllllllllll??????????????." zoey replied, "uwuwuwuuwuwuuwuwuuwuuwuuwuuwuwuuwuwu m a y b e ? " luna then kissed zoey the grabbed her waist. she said, "listen to your daddy you smol furry" zoey replied, "yes, dADdDDDy!!!!!!!!!!" then they had smex and they both died 

 

the end


End file.
